


So Very Dead

by Chrisii



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Caring, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shock, Short One Shot, Sleep, Spoilers, Whump, s02 e15 Queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisii/pseuds/Chrisii
Summary: "Small.Vulnerable.Still.So very dead.The glass shattering should have been louder, but Conrad didn’t even remember breaking it. He just needed to get the wand; it would save Henry. It would save Zoe from yet another loss – a loss that she would never recover from.So he ran. He ran until he felt like he was going to throw up his heart and stomach and intestines, but he ran. "





	So Very Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly Conrad's POV after that episode because he couldn't have been just fine. Might be a bit all over the place, which might be intentional ;)

Henry’s heart had stopped.   
Annabeth had been just like him.   
Small.  
Vulnerable.  
Still.  
So very dead.

The glass shattering should have been louder, but Conrad didn’t even remember breaking it. He just needed to get the wand; it would save Henry. It would save Zoe from yet another loss – a loss that she would never recover from.

So he ran. He ran until he felt like he was going to throw up his heart and stomach and intestines, but he ran. He couldn’t even hear Nic. Or Bell. Or Zoe. Nothing but the pounding of his heart. The tablet shook in his hand but the wand remained steady – it took a few tries until the device was successfully deactivated, and then it was off and Henry was still not breathing.

Until he was.

Henry’s lungs heaved, ugly coughs ripping from his throat and being smothered by his mother’s blouse as she hugged him, relishing his warm skin and his movement and the fact that he was alive.

Relieved that they had managed to revive him – he just needed to rest until they figured out how to control his seizures. Everything will be fine.

Right now, Conrad just needed to give the room to the family and talk to Bell.

And take a breath. He could feel the sweat running down in rivulets down his neck, but he didn’t care – he didn’t feel very hot anyway, it was just a natural reaction.

Bell reached forward, hand nearing his elbow, and Conrad almost flinched back before he noticed that Bell was just reaching for his blazer to quietly take his leave. He wouldn’t let it be so easy. Conrad followed him out, acutely aware of the burning pain in his elbow as he moved. However, he didn’t do much but frown at the bloody mess in his arm.

He couldn’t really understand Bell’s position on the matter; he was obviously shaken and cared for their patient, but he couldn’t gauge how much of that concern was for a primarily selfish reason.

Conrad inwardly cursed when he felt the tremors travel through his legs; this was more than just tiredness from his impromptu run. Henry had almost died. He could still see the moment Henry’s hops switched to swaying before he fell to the ground, totally unresponsive and still. And then he was back. And he was gone.

He almost collided with someone but didn’t bother excusing himself, at least not until someone forcibly dragged him into a break room. Green scrubs. Tanned skin. Fingers on his face and shoulders and suddenly he was sitting on the couch and the room was significantly darker than before and there was a glass of water at his lips. He blindly grabbed at the glass, downing it and trying to control his breathing.

The blinds were down. That explained why the room was so dark.

“CONRAD!”

Something cold snaked itself down Conrad’s shirt and he flinched, wincing against the violent shiver that coursed through him as the thing was moved around. Honestly, it was annoying and intrusive. Had somebody called him?

“You with me?”

There was a bright light in his face and the sudden stab of pain was the final push his stomach needed; he didn’t even know where the bowl in front of him came from. It was just there like the hand on his back and the one pressing against his forehead for the briefest of seconds. He didn’t have much to throw up and the glass was against his lips once again, with soft instructions to rinse his mouth out before swallowing.

As if that wasn’t obvious.

“As obvious as the fact that you’re going to pay for a new glass door, apparently.”

The dry tone was familiar, comforting, but Conrad couldn’t find it in himself to react much. Frankly, he could barely find the strength to open his eyes more than halfway, but that seemed to be okay enough for the other person -Devon?

“I’m going to turn on the light so that I can clean your elbow, Conrad.” There was another brief touch to his shoulder and Conrad hummed his acknowledgement of the words, closing his eyes fully against the onslaught of light. Who designed them so bright anyway?

The antiseptic burned. Conrad hissed as something was pulled out of his skin and warmth splashed over his elbow, hurriedly mopped up before something was wrapped around it, hiding the incriminating evidence behind its pure colour.

He was almost asleep when two fingers pressed against his wrist; Conrad attempted to take his hand away but it was grabbed firmly, preventing any movement. Honestly, it shouldn’t be so easy to restrain him.

“CONRAD?”

Why were there so many people calling him? But that voice was familiar, piercing through the haze of his thoughts and the thudding of his heart. Huh. He hadn’t realised that he was still finding it so difficult to breathe. It was probably because of the cold.

“He’s in shock. He just needs a blanket and-”

Conrad didn’t much care. All he knew was that the new person represented warmth and love and nimble fingers were brushing his hair back, dancing all over his face before resting on his forehead. It was such a comforting gesture that he allowed the small pressure to push him into an abyss of dreamless sleep. At least he wasn’t shaking so much there.

* * *

 

“He just fell asleep.”

Nic helped Devon to shift Conrad until they managed to get him lying down and tucked under a blanket. At least his cheeks seemed to be regaining a bit of colour; when she first walked in, his skin had been bordering on grey.

“I was coming to check on Henry and found him stumbling down the corridor; I think it hit him all at once. He’ll be fine with some rest, Nic.”

She watched silently as his breaths slowly deepened, evening out in a somewhat steady pattern. The gradual calming was soothing to witness and she couldn’t help her smile when he curled on his side, pulling the blanket tighter around him in the process.

“Take him home later, it would be better to sleep in his own bed rather than on this sofa.” Devon smiled softly, unable to fully shake off the bittersweetness that he felt due to the clear love in front of him.

“I’ll let him sleep until my shift finishes,” Nic said. Her pager promptly beeped, reminding her that other patients were still waiting and she couldn’t linger at Conrad’s ‘bed’ side no matter how much she wanted to.

“Mine’s done, I’ll stay with him until you come back.” Devon curled up on the armchair near the sofa, ready to burn through a few hours.

“Thanks, Devon.”

* * *

AJ and Mina made a random appearance about an hour in, their eyes immediately widening in worry upon seeing Conrad asleep.

“He’s fine, he’s just sleeping off a bit of shock,” Devon told them when AJ snaked his fingers to take the resident’s pulse – it was endearing to see him being so gentle with Conrad, but Devon had long since noticed that a friendship was budding between those two.

“Shock?” Mina’s voice sounded rougher than usual and she coughed, attempting to clear her throat.

“Henry, the kid with seizures, kept arresting. They turned off the QuoVadis device but I’m assuming that it was tiring.” Devon frowned slightly, trying to imagine seeing the same kid dying repeatedly. No wonder Conrad had totally unravelled; he didn’t have such a great record with seeing children die.

“It’s okay, Conrad.” AJ’s voice suddenly dropped an octave and Devon noticed that Conrad was shifting, slightly troubled in his sleep. However, AJ stilled him with a hand on his shoulder and rubbed small circles into the tense muscles, slowly coaxing him out of the start of a nightmare and into a more restful sleep.

Devon couldn’t help his smile despite the circumstances; none of them would ever be truly alone, not while they stuck together through everything, and definitely not when nightmares decided to rear their ugly head and torment their sleep. They would just help each other, like they always did, and hope that they managed to keep each other afloat until the next wave came to dunk them, or else until the saving ship arrived. 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know I haven't been uploading of late and I'm so sorry; I'm drowning in assignments and my muse has been at an all time low due to real life shit, which didn't really help. Up next should be a Magnum PI episode tag, but I supposedly have another (half written) The Resident fic coming. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this! Feel free to leave reviews below or kudos; what did ya think of this?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Resident and am not making any profit with this.


End file.
